Douglas N. Everett Arena
The Douglas N. Everett Arena is an indoor arena in Concord, New Hampshire, United States. It hosted the Northeastern Hockey League's New Hampshire Freedoms in 1979. The arena holds 3,000 people. The arena is owned by the City of Concord and operated by the city's General Services Department. The arena was built in 1965 and taken over by the City in the mid 1980s. The arena's mission is to provide a modern, safe, attractive, and well-operated multipurpose facility for the Concord community at rates which are competitive with other facilities in the region. From mid-September to mid-March the arena holds ice skating activities such as public skating, stick practice, and hockey games. From mid-March to mid-September the arena hosts shows and events. Roller skating is offered June-July. Skating Public Ice Skating: Occurs from mid-September through mid-March. Hours are Monday through Saturday from 11:30AM to 1PM and Sundays 5:30PM to 7:30PM. Admission is $5 (kids 3 and under are free) and skate rentals are available at the Pro Shop for $5. Skating lessons are available through Concord Parks and Recreation. Adult Stick Practice (Ages 14+): Occurs from mid-September through mid-March. Hours are Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays from 10:00AM to 11:20PM. Extended hours occur from the beginning of the program through mid-November for Monday through Thursday from 3:30PM to 4:45PM. Admission is $10 (goalies are free). Helmet and gloves are required, although full equipment is recommended. Youth Stick Practice (Ages 13-): Occurs from mid-September through mid-March. Hours are Fridays from 3:30PM to 4:45PM. Admission is $8 (goalies are free). Full equipment is required. Hockey Adult Men's Hockey: Competitive A-level men's hockey plays on Monday and Tuesday evenings, while B-level men's hockey play on Sunday evenings and Tuesday and Wednesday mornings. Leagues are run by independent groups. Adult Women's Hockey: The Nor'easters play Fridays at 9:30PM. The Helicats play Wednesdays at 9:30PM. Leagues are run by independent groups. High School Hockey: The Everett Arena hosts five high school teams: Concord High School "Crimson Tide" Boys Hockey, Concord High School "Crimson Tide" Girls Hockey, Bishop Brady "Giants" Boys Hockey, Bishop Brady "Giants" Girls Hockey, and Bow High School "Falcons" Boys Hockey. On average, teams typically play 10 home games at the arena during the winter season in addition to playoff games at the end of February and the beginning of March. The Everett Arena also hosts the New Hampshire Interscholastic Athletic Association Semi-Final Tournaments for both the girls and boys division. Youth Hockey: The Concord Youth Hockey Association (CYHA) runs youth hockey at the Everett Arena. CYHA offers learn-to-play hockey programs and travel programs for children ages 4 to 18. Programs run from September to March. Spring and summer shows When the arena is not an ice rink, dry floor shows and events occur during the spring and summer. The arena is located just east of Interstate 93 at Exit 14. There are of exhibit space with a load-in door and ceilings. Power and water are available on site for exhibitors. A variety of shows and events are hosted at the arena, including book shows, craft fairs, flea markets, gun shows, home shows, and the Kiwanis Spring Fair. References Category:Indoor ice hockey venues in New Hampshire